Love is Mute
by xXxSexyZexyxXx
Summary: Words can never describe how much I love you, but maybe that's because I can't speak. AkuRoku. -DISCONTINUED-
1. Chapter 1

**AN: ****hey guys! this is my new akuroku! I think this'll be kinda sad, but ima try and make it rllllllly good!!! i hope u like!^^**

**disclaimer: ****If I owned...I'd be rich and no offense prooolllllly not typin this ^^"**

**WARNING! ****may include alchohal and rape, boyonboy, akuroku, zemyx, cleon, soriku, OOC-ness, swearing (gotta love it!) and a mute Roxas ^_^ enjoi!**

**Love is Mute**

**chapter1**

I was walking out of Axel's house, getting ready to go to one of my gigs. This one would get me discovered, I knew it for sure. See, I played the guitar and sang too. Axel called me Roxalicious..._and then unexpected __**things**__ happened to __**that **__name._

"You sure you don't want me to come?" Axel said into my ear as i hugged him goodbye.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him gently, giving him a loving look and a genuine smile.

"No thanks, I want you to wait for me to become famous first."

We both chuckled.

"But Roxyyyyyyy!!!"

He drawled out the "eee" sound to add a whining eefect.

"Night baby."

I kissed him goodbye and got into the car.

So here I am, driving along the freeway, when I see lights flash. The next few minutes I never could remember. All I remember is that wreched sound of metal scraping and brakes screeching, and that's it. I've always hated that sound, ever since my parents died in a wreck when I was 14. And here I am now, at 22, hearing it all again.

Next thing I knew, I'm here lying in this hospital bed.

_Legs? Check. Arms? Check? All digits? _

I looked at my toes and fingers. _Check. Axel? _I

looked around the Axel-less room.

_Hn, that's odd. _

I opened my mouth to call for him, but nothing happened.

No sound, no Axel.

_Oh god, no. _

I looked at my cell, which just so happened to be on the table.

_20 missed calls, 17 new texts._

_All from Axel. God, he must be dying right about now, _I thought.

I was starting to get scared, then Axel came into the room with some looney looking guy who I knew was my misfortune of a doctor. Axel had tears in his eyes and a small, sad smile on his face.

"Oh, Roxas!"

He ran over to me and encircled me into a big hug. I felt his hot tears seep through my hospital gown, and they gave me little comfort.

"I love you so, so much! I thought I'd lost you!! It's gonna be okay baby! It will be! I promise."

I wanted to say 'I love you' or 'what's wrong?' but I knew exactly what was wrong.

I was mute. Because of the damn car accident.

No more 'I love you's or sweet nothings.

No, now all I had was a pencil, some paper, and thoughts I can never have the joy of hearing ever again.

So much for those dreams, kid.

I answered to him inside my head.

_No, Ax, it's not okay. It never will be. I'm __**mute**__, damnit! And you did lose me, just not all of me. And I'm sorry, but I'm not sure that your promise can be true, babe._

I frowned at my negativity, but I was right, wasn't I?_ Never the same, _I thought,_ never the same._

The doctor finaly noticed the gloom and doom and left the room, leaving my to tears and silence.

_Let the games begin._

**AN: yay! poor roxy! sry if its short ^^" im sick, remember? *cough* sooooo review for smut and angst!! !**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: eep! dont kill meh!! ive seriously been trying to get this up! T_T its sad cuz its soo short too! i really tried though!!! *cough***

**but uh, heres some fluff ^^...at least... oh, and sry 4 the POV switches! i just thought you guyses would like to see what goes on through our favorite redhead's mind is all! well, enjoy!!**

**Love is Mute**

I let out a low uneven breath, which was supposed to be a sigh, as I got into Axel's car. The air was cold and nipping at my ears. I had been in the hospital for a week. I have to come back for checkups and shit every month while they think of a solution to my "problem." Axel stayed with me the whole time, and it scared me to think of how long he could stay up. He must've noticed my reluctance to get in, because he gave me a warm smile.

"Go ahead, Rox. You're safe with me."

It wasn't the fact that I thought I wasn't, it was just that I didn't want anything to happen to Axel. I looked down and put on my "I hate life but I'm going to look like I love it" face. He (thank god) didn't see through it. He smiled back at me and pushed down the gas, heading to our cozy little apartment. He sadly tried to make conversation. Just like my Axel.

"Wanna ta- erm- write about it?"

I gave him an incredulous look, one that said "are you crazy?!"

Regardless, I flipped open my pink razor (no comment) and started typing a text into the little box.

_**Axel, even if I can't tell you, you know i luv ya, right?? Nothin changes?**_

Send. He told me to hold on until the next red light, which thankfully was only a little bit away.

He read the message and gave me a sorrowful look.

"Roxas, babe, I don't care if you're mute! I love you, and you love me! That's all that matters."

He gave his signature smile.

"Got it memorized?"

In response he got an eye roll. This made him laugh.

"Love you too."

The car ride was, erm- weird the rest of the way back to the apartment. Nothing else was said obviously, just the faint music being played on the radio. We entered the dark room, what we called 'home'. Axel flipped on the lights and the klink of his car keys could be heard in the kitchen.

"Hey, Rox, ya hungry? That hospital food must've made you wanna vomit, huh?"

He snickered and added a smile at the end of his sentence.

I waltzed into the kitchen and smiled up at him with a nod of my head.

He walked past me and ran his long, bony fingers through my blond hair.

"So whatchya feel like, babe?" he asked me.

I thought for a moment, then opened my mouth and closed it.

I walked over to the table adjacent to our kitchen counter and grabbed a pen and a piece of paper.

_**Well, im not rly pickey tonite. that crap at the ER kinda drained me ne ways. u pick *heart***_(1)

I passed him the note and put my face in my hand, which was propped up on the counter.

He skimmed over the note then smiled up at me.

"Ramen it is then!"

I rolled my eyes with a smile. Same old Axel with his ramen and antics.

He grabbed 2 packs of ramen, beef for him, shrimp for me. I never really had a liking for beef, something rare that me and Axel didn't have in common.

He walked towards the microwave, since it was faster than to boil the water, with two bowls in hand. He opened door and popped in the two ramen and water filled bowls that would soon contain my dinner.

"So..."

I looked up and met his eyes. He had that awkward face on, the face he got around me before we started dating, which was 3 years ago.

I was kind of stunned that, for the first time in a long time, Axel was awkward. Because of me and my stupidity.

I tried to sigh, which didn't really work so well.

_**r u, ah, awkward?? sry im so dumb that i wrecked...i shoulda let u come with me, like u asked...**_

I turned the note to him with a look of guilt, knowing I was right. I mean, geez, it's the freeway at 10 PM, and I didn't take someone? Gosh, I'm out of it, I guess.

He read, and at the end, a frown was put on his face.

"Roxas."

I looked up at him, almost scared of what he'd say.

"I love you, and you weren't stupid. It wasn't your fault",I internally scoffed "I know what you're thinking, Rox, but believe me. If it was anyone's fault, it was that bastard who hit you's fault."

I glanced at him, and he seemed...sad. Like he wanted to just hug me and kiss me and make it all better, but he couldn't. It wasn't that easy.

"I love you, and you weren't stupid. It wasn't your fault",I knew he was laughing, even though I couldn't hear it. "I know what you're thinking, Rox, but believe me. If it was anyone's fault, it was that bastard who hit you's fault."

He glanced at me, and our eyes locked briefly. I desperately wanted to hug him, kiss him, make it all go away.

_But, dammit, it's not that easy..._

The "DING!" of the microwave echoed through the unbearably silent house and scared the shit out of me and Roxas.

"Shit!"

Roxas smiled and a look of relief crossed his face. He was walking over to me, _probably to whack me upside the head and shove soap down my throat, _and wrapped me into a warm embrace. Roxas had the smile still firm on his face with his baby blues closed.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around him, stroking his hair.

Axel started patting my hair, which honestly felt really nice considering I've been ill for, like, EVER. I opened my eyes and looked up at him, gazing into his soft green eyes.

_'I love you' _I mouthed.

"Yeah, Rox, I love you too."

He pulled me into a gentle kiss and then pecked me on the cheek. He put his soft lips up to my ear, making me shudder.

"Your food's done, Roxy." Axel's breath was hot on my ear, my eyes lidded.

I nodded my head, ready to eat my nice, warm shrimp ramen.

_But god I want Axel more._

Out of the corner of my eye I swear to holy Jesus himself **(2) **the redhead smirked big and wide.

I scrunched up my nose as I thought one word:

_bastard._

Damn, I love him.

**xoxoxo**

**(1)= that heart is just like, um, what Roxas doodles lol**

**(2)= im srry if this offends yo! if so, plz NICELY inform me so!!! ^^"**

**sry its so short! but next chapter you'll see more characters!!! w00t!! **

**Roxas: whoopee...**

**Me: shut up! you can't talk!!!**

**Rox: oh yeah...**

**Axel: well there goes my enjoyable "activities" with him...**

**Roxas: .....*slap***

**Axel:...*PWN'D!!!***

**review!! plz! oh, and thanx for the reviews and alerts and favs guys! it means alot!!!! really!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: sorry it's been so long! But I'm going to make it up by letting you guys meet the friends, and there'll be steamy hot smex! XD so stay tuned! **

** . . .**

Roxas and Axel woke up the next morning feeling pretty well and ready to start the day. Roxas stripped down to his beige boxers and walked into his bathroom to take a hot shower. He stretched his muscles and popped his back after he had removed his underwear. He got the shampoo and started lathering his hair while the steaming water poured down on him. After a few minutes of satisfactory, he deemed it okay to wash out the suds.

As he was reaching for the soap to cleanse his body, a hand made its way down his arm and grasped his hand. Roxas took a sharp intake of air and turned around sharply to see Axel, sexy and naked, in front of him. Roxas' face turned red, but Axel excused it for the water being so hot.

"Shocked to see me in the shower, Roxas?" Roxas swallowed as Axel came closer and used his other hand to slowly run up his spine.

"You like it don't you, Roxy? I can give you more." Axel was pressed on Roxas and their hardening members were touching. Axel started kissing the wet flesh of Roxas' neck and applying his markings for all to view. Roxas nodded since he couldn't say anything or make a noise of want.

Axel unlaced their fingers and started pumping Roxas. He moved his face away from Roxas' neck and instead locked their lips in a fiery dance. Their tongues mingled as the water was pouring down on them. It was heating up in the shower, and I don't mean by the water. They were panting, Roxas silently begging for more. Axel removed his mouth with a string of saliva connecting their lips. He looked into Roxas' cerulean blues as Roxas inclined his head.

"Do you want me, Roxas?" Roxas nodded his head and wrapped his skinny arms around the redhead's neck, tangling his fingers in Axel's spikes.

The water was used for lubricant since the water would just wash off real lotion. Axel put his hands on the younger male's boney (but sexy) hips and put his member on his entrance. He looked up for extra precaution. Roxas nodded his head, silently answering 'yes, fuck me already.' Axel nodded and did as expected, pushing slowly into Roxas' hole. Roxas breathed out harshly, seeing as how he could not moan. When Axel looked up, Roxas smiled the smile that Axel had fallen in love with. Axel picked up the pace with his own smile. He started pumping Roxas' shaft in time with his thrusts. Not long after he had started hitting Roxas' prostate, Roxas had cum on their stomachs. The cum was soon washed off by the scalding water. Axel, looking up to his lover, had cum as soon as he saw those lidded blue eyes in pure ecstasy. He pulled out, and all cum was washed down the drain.

Axel, being the nice guy, turned the water down low to cool them off. Roxas was grateful. He felt like he was on fire and in heaven at the moment. After they had cooled off, Axel turned the shower off and scooped Roxas up into bridal-style position. Roxas took in some air (trying to gasp) and flailed his arms. Axel merely laughed and threw him onto the big bed that they shared. Roxas did a sad impression of a glare and crossed his arms on his chest. Axel had just kept laughing and tackled the blond to the bed.

** . . .**

Roxas, now clothed and hickey-marked, walked into the living room. _Wonder what we're doin' today, _he wondered. The doorbell sounded to their apartment. Roxas got off the couch and walked over to the door. When he opened it, a certain blonde pounced on him with a certain scene kid trailing in behind him into the room.

"Roxas! Ohmahgawd! We thought you were, like, dead! Or at least I did; Zexion said he knew you didn't die, and that I was being paranoid, but I was SO WORRIED! I mean, you're okay _now _aren't you, Roxas? …Roxas?" Demyx was talking a mile-a-minute, but Roxas had, amazingly, understood it all. He didn't say anything, but opened his mouth and closed it several times. After finding it useless, he got up and went over to the tiny whiteboard that Axel had bought and grabbed an expo marker. Demyx took this time to take Zexion's hand and sit on the couch.

**Yes, Demyx, I'm OK, but I, as you (or at least Zexion) can tell, am mute **

Demyx blinked his eyes and sat still on the couch in silence for a long while. Right as Zexion was about to speak, Demyx burst into a fit of giggles.

"HA! Roxas, this is a really messed up joke! I mean, how can you be mute?"

Roxas sighed mentally and started writing again. He knew Demyx wouldn't understand, and Zexion wasn't helping Demyx comprehend because it was something Demyx just needed to figure out.

**No, I'm not joking. The Doc said that glass had damaged my vocal chords and that I might not be able to ever talk again.**

Demyx frowned and averted his gaze to the floor. "So, you really can't talk?"

Roxas shook his head sadly as Zexion grasped Demyx' hand in comfort. Demyx wasn't necessarily the brightest crayon in the box, and was normally very blithe, but whenever he receives news that his friend is hurt…he acts like he is the one in a bad situation. Zexion never fully understood why exactly, but he didn't feel like prodding. So, now Demyx was brooding. But instead of continuing said brooding, he plastered on a smiled and bounded over to Roxas to enwrap him in a bear hug.

"I'm just glad you're okay!" What he said, he meant, and wasn't faking anything; he just had a twinge of remorse inside for his friend. Zexion shyly smiled and nodded to the blondie, laughing on the inside as said blond (Roxas) was flailing his arms and silently crying.

It was a good day for Roxas. It was the first time in a long time that he hadn't brooded or been emo about for about 2 weeks. His friends and lover were all that he needed to save him. He was feeling lighter, bubblier, and just all in all happier. Zexion liked seeing him that way. So did Demyx and Axel.

Speaking of Axel…where the hell is he?

**Ooh cliffhanger! I'd like to apologize for such a long update! I've been busy because I'm going to high school next year and my friends are changing and just a load of crap has been thrown on my plate. Also, I've been having major writer's block for this story. BUT! I'm writing more KH fanfics in a notebook and once I'm finished with this story, I'll be popping 'em out! Ha, and this was also my first lemon ^^" so be nice!**

**ALSO! Thank you everyone who reviewed, alerted, or faved this story! It means a LOT!**

**So, now you can push the green button! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so it's been a while. I'm so sorry! I've been taking my summer break too literally! And it may be a while because I have papers to write for school. So, I will make it up to you using citrus fruits and a happy ending for this chapter :D So let's get this on a roll, shall we? XD**

Axel had just arrived back home to his apartment, Zexion and Demyx already gone. He hoped their visit had made Roxas happier. That's all Axel wanted, needed, to see Roxas smile again. He walked into the bedroom where Roxas was currently standing in his boxers trying to find some sleep pants. Axel unconsciously licked his lips and dropped his coat and keys to the floor. The noise had startled Roxas with a jump as he yanked towards the intrusion. Axel chuckled deeply and sauntered to his lover.

"Miss me much, love?" Roxas nodded, his heart still racing. He embraced him in a fiery kiss.

The area in between Roxas' pants stirred and the passion in Axel unloaded into his mouth. He liked how Axel tasted. Not just in his mouth, either.

The thought made his cock grow harder. Axel's had been throbbing in the car and h was so ready to love Roxas before his surprise. It was all a part of a 3 part plan: get Demyx and Zexion over to make Roxas happy and leave the house. Then they'd make love. After a shower, they would do something like watch TV, and Axel would surprise him. He knew what he was doing was right. Roxas… he wanted to make this one of the best days of Roxas' life.

Axel began taking his clothes of in a heated hurry since Roxas was conveniently already in his boxers. He had finally stripped to his underwear when Roxas attacked his toned chest, first delving in for the nipples. Axel moaned and threw his head back. Roxas started kissing down his stomach and traced his happy trail with his tongue. Axel groaned in pleasure, urging the blonde onwards.

Roxas slowly slid his boxers down, his need rising from its confinement. Roxas started palming his balls.

"Damn, Rox. Don't stop."

Roxas put the tip in his mouth and teased it before taking it all in at once. Axel moaned loudly while Roxas hummed silently around him. He laced long fingers in blonde hair, the boy bobbing his head making Axel groan. Roxas stopped himself before the both came at the spot.

Axel whimpered before Roxas came up and kissed him on the mouth, tongues clashing with sparks. Axel led Roxas to the bed, feeling his sides up and down. He got the lube and slicked his fingers before stretching Roxas' hole. Roxas was panting and opening his mouth for moans that could never be heard. Axel smiled at him before adding more fingers and pecking him all over his beautiful face, red and dripping with sweat. He pulled the fingers out and slicked his cock. He looked at Roxas for approval before sliding in. Roxas wrapped his legs around Axel's waist as Axel began. He was thrusting long and hard, hitting Roxas' sweet spot every time. Roxas linked his arms in red hair silently begging for more. Axel was doing better than ever before, picking up his pace and hitting the prostate every time. He was moaning and pretending Roxas was as well.

Roxas finally came on them both, his walls clamping around Axel. He rode out his high with a few more thrusts before cumming and pulling out lying beside his blonde love.

"Roxas, I love you so, so damn much."

Roxas smiled, silently replying "I love you, too."

After they took a shower they went into the living room and watched a little television.

Roxas wrote on his hand-held whiteboard where Axel was earlier.

Axel laughed before saying "You'll see soon enough, I promise."

So they watched TV for about 2 hours (they were bored, I guess XP) when Axel began to pretend to drop something. Roxas looked curiously at him, wondering what he was up to. Axel smiled and rubbed the back of his head, mumbling about being clumsy. He reached under the coffee table and went behind the couch, saying it might be there. When he got back there out of Roxas' view, he pulled out a tiny blue box laced with white ribbon.

He got up and walked to the front of the couch. "Found it," he said, and kissed Roxas passionately before getting on one knee. Roxas, still clueless, tilted his head in confusion.

"Yeah, Rox, I found it. I found you, the person I've always been looking for. You're who I've always wanted and more; you're utterly perfect. You're beautiful, so, so, beautiful, Roxas. I love you so much, and I think this is the perfect decision; the best decision of my life! Roxas Strife… Will you marry me?

**Mwahaha! Cliffhanger! Okay, so not many of you read this -_- PITK is more infamous, huh? Well, whatever floats your boat :D I almost gave up on this story, you know. But I thought "I want to end it though!" And I thought it'd be cute to finish. It will have a great ending! But we have lots more chapters to go! XD**

**Love ya, mates. Don't forget to POLITELY review with awesomeness, or just constructive criticism. **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: So, I finally found this chapter hidden on a flash-drive from forever ago. I finally found all my work! I will work on continuing this, and just for the record, I have no idea what this chapter says or if it's any good, so, be gentle!**

"Roxas Strife… Will you marry me?"

Roxas blinked, realization hitting him. Tears flooded down his pale face, his blue orbs wide. Axel's smile faltered for a moment.

"Roxas…?"

Roxas suddenly smiled, his eyes gleaming as he shook his head violently, 'yes.' Axel's smile went from to ear to ear as Roxas jumped into his arms. They held each other tighter than ever in a warm, loving embrace. Axel started kissing Roxas' face all over, muttering 'I love you' between kisses. They parted and Axel slipped on the engagement ring.

"You're so beautiful, Rox. I love you so, so much. I will forever. God, how I'm so glad I met you."

Roxas smiled and sniffed as he got up to grab pen and paper.

'_Okay, Axel, I get it. And God knows I love you just as much. Just shut up and kiss me._'

Axel read the note and laughed loudly before Roxas pounced and claimed his lips, toppling them backwards with a 'thump'.

Clothes were suddenly being ripped and thrown all over the place. In about five minutes' time they were both naked and in their bedroom. Axel planned to make tonight the best night of sex Roxas has ever, and will ever, get by Axel and Axel only. They were connected, never to be separated by heart, soul, or spirit.

Roxas looked longingly to Axel. God, he just wanted it, and he wanted it **now**. Axel smirked sexily and bit down on Roxas' lip. A tiny moan escaped the huffing mouth. Axel, thinking nothing of this (caught up in the moment), stuck his long, boney fingers into Roxas suddenly. Roxas' moan got a tiny bit louder. Axel kissed his face all over before pulling the digits out and pushing his length in.

Roxas breathed through his nose harsh and fast. A small "aah" escaped his constricting throat. Axel kept pounding faster, harder, slower, softer, just all over the place, meeting prostate every time. Roxas was still whimpering, and it was still being unnoticed. Finally Axel hit Roxas' prostate hard, really hard, in his last thrust while Roxas came.

His voice finally escaped, coming out soft then cracking into a resounding scream of pleasure. Axel came along with him, moaned his name, and then pulled out hurriedly in confusion.

"Holy shit, Roxas! You-you screamed! You-you moaned, a-and oh my god!"

Roxas smiled and was about to talk some more before he started coughing profusely. It was a bad sign, for he coughed specks of blood into his hand. Axel ran to the kitchen and grabbed him a glass of water. Roxas drank it all before trying to speak again.

"I-I love you Axel. And god, it feels so good to be able to tell you a-again." He coughed, more blood staining his hand. "Today is the best day of my life. B-But I need…a doctor." He showed Axel his hand.

"Oh, shit. Let's dress and I'll take you to the emergency room right away, okay?"

Roxas nodded and quickly dressed. He didn't lie to Axel; this was indeed the best day of his life. He prayed to God that he was okay though, for his _and _Axel's sake. Axel ran in the room from the kitchen with his car keys and smiled.

"Shall we, Mr. Axel Rose?"

He laughed before coughing a bit. "Ha, Axel, cute. We're not married y-yet y'know. Now let's go, fiancé." He smiled after he said it. It felt… amazing to be able to call Axel his fiancé. They walked out quickly. To the hospital they went.


End file.
